Modern audio and video processing systems typically use multiple cameras for simultaneous audio and video recording of their subjects. For the multiple recordings to be effectively employed in post-production, where all of the raw recording materials are edited into a final recording, the audio and video signals from all utilized cameras must be carefully synchronized.